Aircraft are designed using wing models and computer systems that simulate the aerodynamic properties and characteristics of the wing. For example, a wing model can be used to design a wing for minimum drag for the intended operating conditions. In practice, wing models must be validated with in-flight tests before the aircraft design is accepted for purposes of a deployable build. Such in-flight tests typically include aeroelasticity measurements for the wings and fuselage.
Wing aeroelasticity data usually includes wing twist data and wing deflection data, where wing twist represents axial rotation of the wing about the wing chord line (which can be visualized as the longitudinal axis of the wingspan) and wind deflection represents bending of the wing in a direction that is perpendicular to the wing chord line. Such aeroelasticity data is collected during flight, and under various flight conditions. In-flight measurements are important because the aeroelasticity of an aircraft wing can vary with the amount of fuel stored in the wing. In-flight aeroelasticity data should be collected in a non-intrusive manner and with enough accuracy to be useful. For example, mounting a sensor or an antenna on a surface of a wing that would otherwise be void of projections is disruptive to the system under test. The desired accuracy is difficult to obtain without imposing requirements for occasional maneuvers or other intrusive constraints.
Conventional aeroelasticity measurement systems may require photogrammetry, a wing-mounted global positioning system (“GPS”), inertial measurement techniques, and/or a significant amount of post-processing of data collected during flight. Unfortunately, photogrammetry is intrusive and is subject to variations in accuracy and availability due to weather. Inertial measurement units, while potentially very accurate, require precision mounting on the aircraft. Moreover, a GPS requires an antenna at the desired measurement point, which is intrusive because it may be difficult or impossible to properly mount the GPS antenna in the desired location (for example, in the interior space of the wing).
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an integrated system for the collection and analysis of in-flight aeroelasticity data. In addition, it is desirable to have an integrated aeroelasticity measurement system that processes test data in substantially real time without having to rely on post-processing of measured data. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.